zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Okobek
Okobek is a Bokoblin captain and was the leader of Ganondorf's Bokoblin forces. Background Okobek is a Bokoblin. He was known for his command over Ganondorf's Bokoblins and encounters with Link and his descendants (all of which he survived). He was also easily recognized by his different appearance and weapon choice from other Bokoblins; his skin is black, his eyes are green, and he wields a sword with a rather unusual appearance. He commanded great respect from the other Bokoblins, who tried their best to follow his example. History Okobek's first known encounter was with Link in the Great Deku Tree. The fight was very brief, ending in Okobek being flung off a platform to his apparent doom. Some time after, Okobek took part in the slaughter of Castle Town, where he eagerly brutalized hundreds of Hyrulean citizens. Years later, he met Link again in Ganondorf's castle, where he and his personal squad of Bokoblins were defeated, resulting in several deaths; the rest were defeated and left for dead. After Ganondorf's defeat, Okobek returned to the past, unaffected by the Song of Time reverting all time back to 7 years before. When Ganondorf was defeated in his failed attempt to capture Hyrule, Okobek and his squad of Bokoblins were sent into hiding. Okobek later encountered Leank, the soon-to-be Hero of Light. They fought on multiple occasions, all ending with Okobek and his squad defeated. In the end, only 8, including Okobek himself, were the only squad-members that did not die. Okobek had a larger role during the journey of Link—the Hero of Wind—after the the Great Flood and the time of the Great Sea. Link's first encounter with Okobek was on Outset Island, where the latter was sent to help the Helmaroc King capture Tetra. When Tetra fell into the woods at the top of Outset Island, Okobek and two squad-mates went down there to retrieve her. They were defeated quickly, but narrowly survived the encounter with Link; Okobek was left in shock after his encounter with Link, having recognized him to have the same appearance and sword skills as the Hero of Time. Okobek later returned to the Forsaken Fortress with his squad-mates, reporting the results of the mission to Ganondorf. Okobek also informed Ganondorf that a "different girl" was taken from the island on accident, and that Link departed Outset Island with Tetra and her crew for the fortress. Having more experience with Link's fighting style than the other Bokoblins, Okobek was ordered to guard the entrance to Aryll's cell and await Link's arrival. From his location, Okobek began searching the fortress with his telescope, waiting for Link, aware of his arrival when a familiar-looking sword—Link's sword—landed in front of him. He watched helplessly as each of the fortress's searchlights were disabled, aware of the fact that Link was killing the guards off. When Link finally arrived at the top of the fortress, Okobek activated a trap, effectively trapping Link in a "dueling ring". Okobek, brandishing his sword attacked Link in hopes of ending a potential threat to Ganondorf as soon as possible. Link, having retrieved his sword, survived the fight, which ended with Okobek being knocked off the tower and into the water below. Fortunately for Okobek, he could do something other Bokoblins couldn't: swim. This saved Okobek from a certain death, and allowed him to continue his hunt for Link. Okobek later saw Link arrive on Dragon Roost Island when the former was sent to guard the caves. Later on, Okobek and another squadmate captured Medli and held her prisoner; Okobek figured that Link would come to save Medli and thus give the former another chance at killing him. Link, while exploring the Dragon Roost Caverns, later encountered Okobek and his squad-mate holding Medli prisoner. Okobek and his squad-mate then dueled Link, but the fight ended with the squad-mate's demise and Okobek once again being defeated and left for dead. Link did not encounter Okobek again until some time after he discovered the flooded Hyrule Castle. After Link retrieved the Master Sword, Okobek and his squad—which were on their captain's ship with him—saw him during their hunt. The ship immediately began chasing Link, firing their cannons and bows at the young hero. Link would have been killed had he not retaliated by firing an arrow at one of the Bokoblins; the arrow stuck in the squad-mate's head, killing him. Link then damaged Okobek's ship, leaving him annoyed and humiliated by this crushing defeat. While keeping an eye out for Link, Okobek and his squad—having fully repaired their ship— attacked Outset Island with Ganondorf's permission. Leading a team composed of Bokoblins, Mothulas, Moblins and ChuChus, the attack was successful. Though the initial point of the attack was to lure Link to the island and eventually end up killed by Okobek himself, they soon discovered Jabun in a cave; they were unable to take him captive due to the massive whirlpool guarding the entrance to the cave. Returning to their initial goal, Okobek and his allies awaited Link's arrival. Link came to Outset Island in time, once again defeating Okobek's guards. After meeting with Jabun, Link prepared to leave Outset Island, only to be attacked by an infuriated Okobek. This time, however, Okobek was winning the fight between the two; Link would have lost his life if the King of Red Lions did not start opening fire on Okobek with the ship's cannon. The King of Red Lions managed to stall Okobek long enough for Link to escape from the island. Okobek angrily chased Link in his ship with the rest of his squad, but the hero managed to outrun him yet again. Okobek was infuriated by Link's victory, but was called back to the Forsaken Fortress and returned to guarding Aryll's cell in hopes that Link would come once again to rescue her. When Link was detected in the fortress by Phantom Ganon, Okobek saw it as another chance to redeem himself. With Ganondorf's permission, Okobek split up his squad into three pairs—including Okobek himself—and they each set off to search the fortress for Link. Okobek and his partner located Link on the second floor of one of the fortress's room, and they immediately engaged. Okobek was knocked off a platform by Link, who then ran from the fight. Okobek found his way back up to a higher level, only to arrive to watch in horror as Link slashed his partner in the throat; the dying Bokoblin fell off a ledge and landed in the water. Though he knew he would die anyways, Okobek's partner desperately tried to swim, only to sink from view; it was soon after this that Okobek would force his squad to learn how to swim to keep an incident like that from happening again. Okobek quickly alerted the Helmaroc King to Link's presence and watched as it chased Link up the ramps leading to the top of the tower. In time, Okobek took part in the chase, eventually pinning Link to a wall. Informing Link that both were ready to die, Okobek roared triumphantly as he signaled the Helmaroc King to attack. Link managed to break free of Okobek's grasp and thus avoided being killed by the Helmaroc King. Not willing to die in vain, Okobek narrowly jumped out of the Helmaroc King's way, but the walkway he was on was still hit. The walkway collapsed, sending Okobek into the water below. Okobek appeared long after this last encounter with Link in the Forsaken Fortress—this time in Ganon's Tower. After Ganondorf captured Zelda, Okobek left one of his squad-mates to guard the entrance to the Molgera flashback fight, hoping that Link would soon arrive. He was saddened, however, to learn that this squad-mate was pushed into the lava surrounding the platform he was guarding. When Link arrived at the top of Ganon's Tower and began dueling Ganondorf, Okobek—furious at his countless defeats and the loss of so many friends—attacked the young hero. Link narrowly survived the fight, kicking Okobek off the tower. Okobek survived by holding onto various objects sticking out of the tower, but was ashamed of his loss. Humiliated, Okobek believed he lost all of his honor and no longer deserved his title. Overseeing the battle via a crystal ball given to him by Ganondorf, Okobek watched in shame as Link and Zelda began winning the fight against him. Soon, Okobek's squad arrived and tried to comfort their leader by watching the battle with him while Hyrule flooded around them. Okobek decided to himself and the squad that he should have never joined Ganondorf, who he now saw as a poor and ineffective leader. Okobek and his squad then floated to the surface of the Great Sea, where they swam to their waiting ship. With no army to lead alongside Ganondorf, Okobek and his then group became mercenaries serving the highest—including Hyrule itself. Gallery File:Screen shot 2012-03-12 at 8.31.32 PM.png|Okobek encounters Link on Outset Island. File:Screen shot 2012-03-12 at 8.55.02 PM.png|Okobek duels Link near Aryll's cell.